onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:Meganoide
Provenienza Ammetto che non ho una soluzione efficacie al problema... cmq * Per quanto riguarda togliere personaggi del paradiso a quelli del nuovo mondo non lo trovo molto giusto, perchè d'accordo che è logico ma visto che specifichiamo tutti i luoghi in cui sono stati non vedo perchè risparmiarci (poi come hai detto tu quelli nativi del nuovo mondo non necesariamente sono stati nel paradiso). Piuttosto allora rimettiamo personaggi della rotta maggiore. * Non ho capito bene quando useresti i personaggi provenienti... cioè la useresti per indicare il luogo d'origine o dove sono stati? Se è la seconda allora tutti i vecchi posti diventerebbero provenienti (per esempio Rufy sarebbe proveniente dal mare orientale ma anche dal paradiso visto che adesso è nel nuovo mondo). Poi se un personaggio eventualmente si facesse un giro per il mondo e poi tornasse a casa? Sarebbe provenniente da tutto il resto e "della sua casa"? Mettiamo il caso che Garp sia tornato nel mare orientale ad esempio. * Domanda: con il metodo attuale, chopper dovrebbe essere un personaggio del mare meridionale giusto? (così come Robin o Mihawk del mare orientale) Visto che sono stati lì... Poi abbiamo la categoria per indicare i personaggi del cielo? Pensi che sia il caso di farla? D'accordo che è sempre nella rotta maggiore ma pochi ci sono stati lì (Potrebbe essere qualcosa del tipo personaggi delle isole del cielo o del mare bianco, sottocategoria di personaggi del paradiso). * Facendo un attimo il punto, noi quando categorizziamo un personaggio possiamo intendere: **Da dove proviene, ad esempio il suo luogo natio. **Dove è stato, se lo abbiamo visto in altri posti **Dove è ora. :Quindi se vogliamo distinguere le tre cose possiamo usare "Personaggi provenienti da..." per il primo, "Personaggi stati nel..." per il secondo e "Personaggi nel..." per il terzo. Ora questo se vogliamo distinguere tutte e tre le cose. :Da sottolineare che dovremmo creare un sacco di nuove categorie, ma di questo preoccupiamoci in un secondo momento. Ma se la categoria della provenienza indica il posto natio, mentre non mettiamo dove sono stati allora che senso ha la categoria per dove sono adesso? Cioè visto che non teniamo più traccia di dove sono stati, tanto vale lasciare solo il luogo d'origine. Poi non sono d'accordo nel mettere popolazione celeste sotto la categoria del posto e togliere la categorie a quellli della popolazione celeste... non penso sia una ripetizione, una indiga la razza, l'altra la provenienza, se iniziamo a fare deduzione del genere mescoliamo categorie di diverso tipo fra di loro, non ci guadagnamo nulla a risparmiare una categoria in quel modo. In ogni caso quando diciamo "viaggio" si tratta solo di scegliere tra nuovo mondo e paradiso... semplicemente visto che prima avevo avuto l'impressione che mettevamo tutti i posti dove erano stati (non avevo capito che seguivi il viaggio) allora pensavo che la naturale "evoluzione" se volevamo marcare le differenze era di mettere il luogo originale come "proveniente da" mentre tutti gli altri luoghi in cui sono stati come "stati nel..", di conseguenza per quelli che fanno il viaggio verso Raftel, il posto più lontano (nuovo mondo) è quello dove sono ora. Al massimo visto che vogliamo marcare il fatto di quanto sono riuscite ad andare avanti, potremmo rinominare la categoria "personaggi che hanno raggiunto il Nuovo Mondo", adesso cmq non ho le idee chiare, ci penso un attimo. Per mescolare le categorie, naturalmente non è un grosso problema come dici te, ma la mia motivazione è che se andava già bene come prima non vedo il motivo di economizzare una categoria. Per le ciurme, così come per i capitani ad esempio, non mi sembrano tanto diverse le categorie per cui non c'è problema, per le kuja forse non era il caso ma visto che ti avevo detto che va bene lasciamole (non mi ricordo ma erano tutte le kuja o tutte le piratesse kuja ad usare l'ambizione? Tra l'altro se venisse ipoteticamente presentata una kuja che non la sa usare che si fa? Questo vale per tutte le categorie una dentro l'altra... tanto da saperlo). Parlando di categorie, non mi ricordo. per te andrebbe bene dividere i membri della marina per il loro grado come sulla wiki inglese? Tra l'altro ce l'hai la lista dei gradi in italiano? Credo ce ne fosse una nel capitolo dove arrivava Garp a water 7... ma perchè al posto di copiare dai siti inglesi e poi tradurre, una pagina non tela scrivi da te? Categorie solo le tue pagine fanno schifo,e poi non gai ridere, sesso:a giorni alterni,oggi maschio ah aha aaaaah non fai ridere sfigato PS la pagina di den è perfetta e gli errori li fai te pechè non hai superato la 5 elementare Potresti rimettere la pagina di Den, ho cercato tra le tue discussioni per capire come mai l' ai tolta... e ho scoperto che un vandalo ti a insultato dicendo che la pagina di den è perfetta ,ma secondome è solo un deficente coglione che ci tiene a rovinare il lavoro altrui, perchè io non mi permettere mai una cosa del genere, e comunque mi capita spesso di fare errori perchè io sono dislessico. Comunque andando al nocciolo della situazione ti vorrei chiedere se tu potresti farmi tornare la mia pagina di Den per poterla corregere. spero che tu possa capire la situazione e come sia andate veramente le cose.The d. master 07:18, mag 31, 2012 (UTC) Non mi prendere per uno stupido per favore avevo avuto qualche piccolo problema con il computer ma l'ho risolto non so vuoi sape altro!!! Utente:Rufy D. 94 .... non tiriamo troppo la corda, so fatti personali!!!! Ok ce posso prova. Rufy D. 94!!!! Non me nè ero accorto ci non aver scritto in fondo :-(. Comunque Lamba viene chiamato così 2 volte sù 2 in one piece green, invece sulla serie regolare non saprei dato che non ho potuto comprarli.The d. master 13:19, giu 13, 2012 (UTC) Buone notizie Ho provato più volte a ricaricare l'immagine correttamente ma non me l'ho fà fare.The d. master 14:30, giu 19, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, rieccomi abile e arruolabile. Quando vuoi ci mettiamo d'accordo per la pagina di Brook, come mi avevi accennato un paio di settimane fa. 1 of spades 09:26, lug 4, 2012 (UTC) Avw Non lo sai che i codici ip sono dinamici, lo sfigato qui sei tu a collaborare a questa cazzata di idea P.s. Conosco una hack che può eliminare questa cazzo di wiki Da Danbator Ah questa notte ho vandalizzato ringrazia quegli stronzi del VSTF di avermi bloccato. Se non mi avessero bloccato la wiki sarebbe tutta vandalizata Lo conosco il rollback brutto coglione e so firmare pero non lo faccio perché vedresti il mio codice ip( che comunque so cambiare) Pirla, non lo sai che tenendo premuto invio salto tutti i pop up, e poi uso google chrome E adesso che ho cambiato ip cosa mi dici Perché non aderisci al Avw. Blocca levithian89 e poi elimina tutte le pagine. Sai che risate faremmo quando lo scoprirà. Vado a svuotare wiki inattive almeno la nessuno mi rompe i coglioni Non preoccuparti ritornerò con altri vandali La prima superiore. Comunque siamo un organizzazione so chi chiamare se mi serve aiuto brutto figlio di puttana, adesso vado a vandalizzare nonciclopedia con un wikia BOT Non goire hai vinto una battaglia non la guerra. Ride bene chi ride ultimo. Organizzazione categorie * Per le varie categorie di provenienza, "personaggi nati nel" va bene, ma volendo si potrebbe usare "personaggi originari del" (non so perché mi sembra meno "speculativo" anche se significano la stessa cosa). Per i "personaggi stati nel", non saprei... se facciamo le altre due categorie secondo me ci sta creare anche questa. In fondo è sempre una ragione di categorizzazione, se alcuni personaggi/pagine hanno in comune qualcosa è lecito creare la categoria associata. Che sia interessante o no, mi sembra una cosa troppo soggettiva per dire no non la facciamo (se facciamo le altre due categorie). * In effetti non avevo pensato al caso in cui originari del/stati nel/presenti nel siano uguali... potremmo usare questo ordine di priorità: originari > stati > presenti, che significa che se uno è nato in un posto ci è ovviamente anche stato quindi la seconda è superflua, mentre per il caso di chi non si è mai mosso dal luogo di origine potremmo semplicemente lasciare quello (anche se aggiungere tutte e due rimarcherebbe che è ancora lì). Il problema dell'ultimo caso è che se lasciare una categoria forse è meglio è una convenzione non ovvia per uno che legge gli articoli, per cui sarei più favorevole a metterle entrambe. Ovviamente è superfluo mettere "stati nel" e "presenti nel". * Non è sbagliato definirle sottopagine, infatti schede è una sottocategoria di sottopagine. Stavo solo dicendo che sono un certo tipo di sottopagine, tutto lì. Pensi che sia un vantaggio ad eliminare quella categoria? Nome Anche se fosse chiamato "God Ener" secondo me non sarebbe il caso di rinominare la pagina, perchè anche in giapponese veniva chiamato "God Ener" usando la parola inglese per dio, per cui si è mantenuto la stessa forma, tutto lì. Per gli extol(l) sei sicuro che vengano chiamati sempre così? Preferirei non doverli cambiare... controllerò sui databook, se per caso venissero chiamati con una L saresti d'accordo a lasciarli così essendo i databook più recenti? Non è un problema sostituire in extol... era solo che non mi piaceva con due L, cmq va be'... per God Ener secondo me è come dici tu, hanno lasciato God quando anche in giapponese c'era dio in inglese, ma ha maggior ragione se il nome originale non prevede god nel nome non vedo perchè dovremmo inserirlo noi visto che la traduzione segue pari pari la versione originale... è sufficiente metterlo fra i soprannomi, ma non trovo necessario rinominare la pagina. Modifiche Quando posso, potrei anche. Adesso mi sto particolarmente concentrando su quella pagina perché Ener è il mio personaggio preferito, e in più ho appena letto la saga dell'isola del cielo. Però potrei essere disponibile anche per altro. Lorenzo Rosselli (discussioni) 16:09, ott 10, 2012 (UTC) Principalmente sto aggiungendo, e correggendo i due o tre erroretti di poco conto che erano sparsi per la pagina. Un po' lo sto traendo da Wikipedia, mentre per buona parte è estrapolato dalla mia recente lettura della saga. Non mi dispiacerebbe neppure inserire qualche immagine tratta dalla Wiki inglese di One Piece, per creare una galleria come è già successo in altre pagine. Dato che trovo interessante il personaggio di Ener, mi piacerebbe che finisse in vetrina. Lorenzo Rosselli (discussioni) 16:22, ott 10, 2012 (UTC) Sì, me ne sto giusto occupando. In questi giorni un po' non ho avuto tempo, un po' voglia, ma conto di finire oggi o, al massimo, domani. Lorenzo Rosselli (discussioni) 14:17, ott 16, 2012 (UTC) Desapparisido Ciao, volevo solo dirti che sono ancora vivo, solo che in questi giorni sono stato un po' occupato e il pc mi ha dato un po' di rogne. Per miss golden week per me andrebbe bene lasciarla così com'è, tanto è anche l'ultima versione usata per cui la cosa è giustificata. Controllerò i template e spero che nei prossimi giorni trovi il tempo di fare qualcosa. Sì le categorie a quei redirect servono per farli comparire nel template di navigazione, quando le hai levate comparivano lo stesso perchè ho dato un "tempo di aggiornamento" del template di un giorno, per cui il template mostrava semplicemente la vacchia versione. Poi se ci pensi ha senso che in una categoria di regni trovi tutti i regni, visto che è solo una scelta nostra quella di averli uniti alle rispettive isole, ho controllato e anche Wikipedia "categorizza" alcuni redirect, per cui non è una cosa strana da fare. D'accordo che un regno non è tecnicamente un luogo (anche se può essere accettabile lasciarli lì) ma non ho capito cosa stai suggerendo di fare allora... Guarda che vergo e monet non sono affiliati, ma veri e propri membri... sono spie infiltrate da doflamingo, per cui non sono la stessa cosa di caesar ad esempio. Sono d'accordo sul non mettere le abilità degli affiliati, ma invece continuerei a mettere le abilità dei membri passati perchè hanno fatto parte del gruppo. Non sono d'accordo per quanto riguarda vergo e monet... in un racconto i lettori sanno più cose dei personaggi e noi dobbiamo trattare le informazioni come lettori onniscenti, sappiamo che vergo è al servizio di dofalmingo, per cui è irrilevante che nessuno (o quasi) lo sappia, sarebbe come dire che Shirahoshi non è poseidon perchè è un segreto o che crocodile non fosse mr.0 (a suo tempo). Anche smoker e law lo considerano un pirata e law stesso afferma esplicitamente che è al servizio di doflamingo. Idem per monet, viene più volte detto che è stata infiltrata dal nostro fenicottero per cui non vedo perchè dobbiamo considerarla un affiliata. Con questo non voglio dire che dobbiamo rimuovere i due dalla pagina della marina o di caesar come "membri" (al massimo aggiugere una nota nei template) ma solo che vanno messi come membri effettivi nella pagina/template di doflamingo. Le sezione delle relazioni nelle pagine vanno aggiornate, per quanto riguarda Bellamy e Cirkeys (e la loro ciurma) va bene considerli alleati (portano però il simbolo di doflamingo), controllerò i databook per vedere se viene detto qualcosa di più esplicito (in particolare se gli altri membri erano coinvolti). Controllerò il template delle saghe (il problema c'è solo per le saghe filler o per tutti i tipi?), ma non ho capito qual è il problema per Nami... le categorie sono dove sono sempre... Potresti spiegarmi in che modo sia "peggiorata"? Per il momento mi sembra di corretto sole le cose che mi hai detto... Saghe Riguardo a quel problema delle righe del profilo della saga, originariamente avevo creato dei parametri per separare le saghe succ/prec canoniche da quelle filler, perchè le pagine delle saghe non riguardano solo l'anime o il manga e per copiare come fanno sulla wiki inglese, però direi che forse è più semplice usare un generico prec/succ, per te va bene? Riguardo alle categorie, non ricordo se ne avevamo già parlata ma come le organizziamo? Volendo potremmo fare così * Saghe ** Saga della Baroque Works *** Saga di Alabasta *** Saga dopo Alabasta *** ... ** Saghe filler *** Saga dopo Alabasta Cioè creare le categorie delle saghe stesse. Inoltre potremmo anche creare le categorie delle minisaghe per metterci dentro anche i capitoli e gli episodi o forse non è necessario? Volendo potremmo iniziare con il fare solo quelle grandi, poi vedremo per quelle piccole. Poi ho visto che hai creato la categoria "Grandi saghe" per cui non so se preferisci semplicemente usare le due categorie "Grandi saghe" e "piccole saghe". La mia proposta era proprio quella di mettere come succ/prec le saghe con l'ordine dell'anime cioè nel caso di Alabasta mettere quella filler di dopo Alabasta (uno poi può scorrerre fino a quando non ritrova quelle canoniche). Il problema (grafico) di come fanno di là è che nel caso ad esempio della saga della nebbia color arcobaleno, come precedente ci sarebbe una filler e come successiva una canonica però allora ci sarebbero due celle vuote (una per riga) e forse graficamente non verrebbe il massimo, per quello proponevo di semplificare la cosa. Però possiamo sempre farlo ed accontentarci. Riguardo invece alla tua proposta di categoria, Grandi saghe, non ne capisco il motivo... ti spiego, per me se crei quella categoria allora si mettono tutte le saghe piccoline in Saghe e tutte le grandi saghe in quella, in pratica facciamo due categorie per raggruppare le pagine che rigaurdano saghe. Se invece facciamo come ho detto io, allora non vedo il motivo di creare quella categoria, voglio dire se le saghe piccole sono già sotto le categorie delle grandi saghe non c'è bisogno di distinguerle è già implicito chi sono le grandi saghe, no?. Cioè in pratica così: Mi piace, allora facciamo così. Per l'organizzazione delle categorie allora va bene? Ti va bene anche metterci dentro gli episodi e i capitoli alle categorie delle saghe? Per la rinominazione delle saghe devo vedere un attimo... non mi sembra una cosa equivalente usare il nome del luogo o un nome "generico", perché non sempre i due combaciano. Se ti ricordi quando avevo fatto la pagina Episodi e film, avevo seguito Wikipedia e messo le saghe in base al luogo (cosa a cui sarei favorevole), però seguendo i luoghi, e non più il "tema" della saga, spesso i capitoli/episodi di inizio e di fine non sono gli stessi e si creerebbero anche saghe aggiuntive. Per cui cambiare sistema richiede un controllo completo di tutti i template associati per aggiornare i limiti, preferirei evitarlo sinceramente... cmq vedo un attimo come hanno fatto di là e di faccio sapere. Per l'aggiunta delle categorie, veramente io aspettavo che creassimo le pagine delle minisaghe... quando una saga viene creata, aggiungo i capitoli/episodi (se ce li abbiamo). Il bot tra l'altro non è che sia d'aiuto, perché devo farlo manualmente (o meglio posso usare il bot per editare manualmente e più velocemente le pagine). Wikipedia raggruppa gli episodi per luogo, se la confronti con la nostra suddivisione, vedrai che sono molto diverse. Non ho capito perché ed in base a cosa di là hanno rinominato le saghe... mi informerò. Quindi la mia osservazione era che se cambiavamo la suddivisione attuale dobbiamo anche aggiornare Episodi e film e i template cronologia. Allora poi inizio a creare le categorie delle saghe (per lo meno quelle di cui abbiamo già qualche episodio o capitolo). Ma allora che senso ha rinominare la saga? Non è meglio lasciarla così? Per il template ordina potevo farlo io con il bot (tra l'altro devo controllarlo un attimo perché non fa il suo lavoro) e per la fonte volendo potresti evitare di aggiungerla, voglio dire se il file si chiama "episodio 10" la fonte è esplicita. Il motivo per cui non mi convince è perché diventerebbe incoerente se rinominassimo le saghe in base al luogo, non il contrario... adesso non c'è una regola, si usa il nome che identifica meglio quella saga. Spesso è il nome dell'isola, ma non sempre: oltre alle prime saghe ci sono anche: Saga di Lovoon, Diario di Kobi-Meppo, Saga dopo Alabasta, Saga della nebbia color arcobaleno, Saga del Davy Back Fight, Saga di Ocean's Dream, Saga del ritorno di Foxy... se ci basassimo solo sul posto, per coerenza dovremmo creare saghe aggiuntive per ogni posto che visitano e anche i limiti di alcuni saghe cambierebbero. Se vedi il confronto con Wikipedia è chiaro. Quindi lo vedo un lavoro inutile, a meno che non ci sia una ragione più valida. Facebook Ne sono consapevole, i tuoi consigli sono buoni consigli. Ho già fatto qualche cosa di simile in passata, ad esempio quando avevamo completato il fior fior avevo posto 10 domande vero falso invitando a cercare le soluzioni sulla wiki, ogni tanto postavo qualche sondaggio (ammetto che di solito mi dimentico di aggiornarli) ma purtroppo pochissimi partecipano e posto sempre gli articoli in vetrina (non ho visto che hai messo Ener, domani lo metto e faccio finta che sia l'articolo della prossima settimana ;) ). Di solito cerco di attirare un po' di pubblico pubblicando notizie o immagini spoiler (Nuovi volumi, film...). Le immagini sembrano essere veramente quelle che hanno più successo, per cui d'ora in poi ne pubblicherò saltuariamente qualcuna (cerco di prenderle dalla wiki). Ritenterò anche con le "quest" del tipo cerca la risposta sulla wiki. Per i nuovi capitoli ed episodi, non li ho pubblicati fino adesso perchè noi abbiamo le pagine qulache giorno dopo, che sono solo dei piccoli riassunti, mentre altri siti e pagine pubblicano direttamente il capitolo/episodio intero, quindi mi sembrava non avrebbero avuto successo. Posso invece usare il pretesto di pubblicare il link per chiedere un'opinione (e magari darne una io). Cercherò di coinvolgere di più gli utenti, ma non mi aspetto molto... se controlli la pagina avvisami se dimentico di postare qualcosa. Tu poi mi avevi detto che non avevi facebook vero? Nel caso te lo mettessi avvisami, che ti faccio amministratore della pagina (se vuoi puoi creare un profilo fantoccio). Si si infatti adesso cerco di farli... adesso che ci penso era anche quello il motivo per cui non postavo i link ai nuovi capitoli/episodi: non avendo un'immagine (di solito ce li abbiamo quasi una settimana dopo) mi sembravano link poco "attraenti". Per pirati del sole non so, queste discussioni sono più da accademia della crusca quasi! Secondo il tuo sistema che mi hai spiegato andrebbe minuscola, ma "Sole" è un nome proprio di per sé per cui va maiuscolo direi. Ricordati di contattarmi nel caso decidessi di entrare in facebook. Miniavventure/ministorie Ho un dubbio su come organizzare le categorie delle miniavventure/ministorie: non programmo di farle adesso perchè cmq mancano ancora troppi capitoli, però vorrei creare almeno le 3 categorie di cui ci hanno fatto degli episodi. Ora diciamo che creo la categoria del diario di kobi-meppo, dentro ci metto gli episodi, i capitoli (?) e le cover. Poi la categoria la metto sotto saghe (magari sotto ministorie), ma dovrei metterla anche sotto cover di ministorie? Io avrei voluto fare le varie sottocategorie delle cover di ministorie pure. Però questo è il problema, se metto la categoria sia sotto cover di ministorie sia sotto saghe avremmo degli episodi che sono "nipoti" di "cover"... io proporrei di: # Fregarcene e fare così. # Non mettere la categoria della ministoria sotto "cover di ministorie", per i file aggiungere sia la categoria della ministoria sia "cover di ministorie" # Fare un'altra categoria, ad esempio "Cover del diario di Kobi-meppo" sottocategoria sia di "Diario di kobi-meppo" (che sarebbe diciamo la categoria della "saga") sia di cover di ministorie. Siamo quasi d'accordo entrambi sulla mia terza opzione allora, io però creerei la categorie "Miniavventure/ministorie" sottocategoria di saghe e le metterei tutte lì, perchè sono una cosa a sé come le saghe filler, non aggiungerei neanche il termine "saga" ma userei direttamente il nome (Diario di Kobi-Meppo ad es.). Per i nomi ho One Piece Green con tutti i nomi delle saghe, per cui direi che si può usare il nome per intero. Potrebbe andarmi bene non mettere i capitoli dentro, ma visto che ci mettiamo gli episodi tanto vale metterci i capitoli, le cover quindi sarebbero nella categoria apposta (quindi non si mescolerebbero pagine e file). Se non hai obiezioni più tardi faccio così. Non capisco perché non metteresti i capitoli nella categoria assieme agli episodi... così come dividiamo i capitoli per saga, lo facciamo anche per le miniavventure. Anche perchè solo 3 miniavventure hanno degli episodi... per il resto era quello che intendevo io. Perchè hai cancellato la ministoria di gedatsu? Se perchè è vuota, preferisco crearle tutte adesso che ho One Piece Green sottomano, in ogni caso avevo già intenzione di caricare un po' cover. Ho capito perchè l'hai fatto ma "Mare Blu" è scritto con le lettere maiuscole nella versione della Star Comics. Sto copiando letteralmente i titoli. Ah, magari avrai notato che ho usato il termine "miniavventure" anche se abbiamo la categoria "cover di ministorie" (e francamente ministorie mi piace di più), ma visto che la star usa "miniavventure" per tutte le ministorie ho deciso di usarlo anche io. Boh per me è uguale, quindi vedi te. Io in tanto copio tutto letteralmente. Ah come si chiama la penultima miniavventura? "Dalle tolde del mondo"? Ah mi ero scordato di risponderti, per il sondaggio quando vuoi posso fare in modo che mostri un sondaggio a caso dalla categoria dei sondaggi, per cui quando vuoi farlo dimmelo. In ogni caso se poi vorrai aggiungere altri sondaggi basta crearli normalmente e questi avranno una possibilità di essere mostrati in prima pagina. Stessa cosa se vuoi si può fare (a suo tempo) con gli articoli in vetrina, anche se per quello dovremmo copiare le varie descrizioni prima. Anche se ti dedicherai di meno, penso che contribuirai molto lo stesso! Sei praticamente un bot... per gli episodio va bene, ce li possiamo dividere, tu mi dici quali intendi fare e io copro i buchi. Guarda avevo praticamente pensato la stessa cosa quando ho vista una modifica recente di un anonimo... essendoci già il template, non vedo il motivo di una lista. Sarei più interessato a fare la galleria degli "utilizzatori" piuttosto. Non c'è problema, ti ho fatto amministratore. L'altro amministratore che c'è sono io, però ti ho richiesto l'amicizia solo con il mio account farlocco visto che il tuo account non è proprio vero ed io uso quasi sempre quello quando sono collegato. Per il template degli utilizzatori dei frutti, forse non avevi visto che sulla wiki inglese lo avevano fatto, cerco di lavorarci su in questi giorni. Se poi per facebook hai qualche domanda, chiedimi pure, normalmente ho la chat disattivata ma d'ora in poi cerco di lasciarla attiva (puoi sempre lasciarmi un messaggio privato cmq). Dei link che mi hai dato solo whiskey peak mi sembra non abbia una galleria... poi sinceramente non ho capito il tuo ragionamento... mi sembra che tu non abbia niente contro le gallerie in se, per cui dire "mancano ad alcune/molte pagine" = "togliamole tutte" non abbia molto senso, sarebbe come dire che visto che mancano molte pagine cancelliamo tutto dalla wiki. Sulla wiki inglese hanno lo stesso problema perchè gli articoli non sono così completi come sembrano, quindi come loro direi che anche noi lasciamo la cosa come "lavoro da fare" che se avremmo più utenti non sarebbe così difficile. Anche quando traduciamo gli articoli più piccoli, dovremmo controllare che rispettino lo stesso stile delle altre pagine e nel caso aggiornarli/espanderli, spesso molti articoli sulla wiki inglese sono stati creati anni fa ed abbandonati. Con il tempo, così come sistemiamo gli articoli, li faremo. Le gallerie poi le trovo molto utili perchè a differenza di una lista vedi in un colpo solo tutti i personaggi ma sopratutto li riconosci subito, visto che è molto semplice scordarsi i nomi (o non conoscere quelli italiani).